batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alfred Pennyworth (Gotham)
Alfred Pennyworth es el mayordomo de la familia Wayne que, tras el asesinato de sus empleadores, queda a cargo del cuidado del joven Bruce Wayne. Es interpretado por Sean Pertwee. Primera Temporada El Guardián Alfred Pennyworth, mayordomo de la familia Wayne con experiencia en el ejército británico, se vio obligado a hacerse responsable de Bruce Wayne cuando sus empleadores fueron asesinados. Junto al detective Gordon, él es testigo de los primeros intentos del joven por conquistar sus miedos. por intentar conquistar sus miedos.Pilot Sin embargo, cuando Bruce comienza a autoflagelarse para conocer los límites de su tolerancia al dolor, Alfred recurre a Gordon para pedirle ayuda dado que el niño valoraba su opinión del detective''Selina Kyle'' Con el paso de los días el mayordomo es testigo de cómo la personalidad del joven iba tornándose más oscura a medida que su obsesión por encontrar al asesino de sus padres aumentaba. The Balloonman Cuando un proyecto creado por los Waynes para restaurar el distrito Arkham es puesto en el centro de la escena, Alfred se comunica con Gordon para informarle como la mafia había corrompido aquel proyecto.Arkham A medida que la investigación de Bruce por descubrir las irregularidades dentro de la compañía de su familia avanzan más allá del plano de la venganza, Alfred finalmente opta por ayudar al joven más activamente en su búsqueda de justicia;Viper pero al mismo tiempo lo envía de regreso a la escuela donde también lo ayuda a enfrentarse a un matón''The Mask'' Más adelante él es obligado a hospedar a Selina Kyle en la mansión para mantenerla a salvo dado que ella tenía información sobre el asesino de los Wayne. A pesar de congeniar con la adolescente él se termina alegrando al notar que en presencia de Selina Bruce volvía a divertirse como un niño acorde a su edad.Harvey Dent Por desgracia cuando un grupo de asesinos se infiltra en la mansión Wayne buscando a Selina, y los jóvenes escapan mientras él se encargaba de espantar a los intrusos, Alfred se ve obligado a unirse al Detective Harvey Bullock para encontrar Bruce. En su desesperación Alfred recurre a Fish Mooney y esta logra darle información fidedigna que lo lleva al reunirse, para su alivio, con Bruce''LoveCraft'' Buscando la verdad Luego de ese evento ellos se marchan de la ciudad por varias semanas pero cuando apenas regresan el niño se empecina por localizar a Selina Kyle; más adelante cuando ella rompe su corazón, Alfred se encarga de darle aliento al muchacho para superar aquella situación. Welcome back, Jim Gordon Algo similar hace cuando Bruce decide revivir una vieja la excursión al bosque que solía hacer con su padre.The Scarecrow Semanas después un viejo compañero del ejército, llamado Reggie lo visita en la mansión buscando refugia. Alfred lo acepta con cierto recelo y con el paso de los días su influencia hacia Bruce no es bien tolerada. Cuando él finalmente encuentra a Reggie robando de la mansión él intenta ayudarlo en cualquier problema que tuviera, pero sorpresivamente Reggie lo apuñala y lo deja al borde la muerte.Red Hood Habiéndose recuperado levemente de sus heridas Alfred intenta emprender la búsqueda de Reggie, pero esto se le complica dado que su condición no era la más optima.Beasts of Prey Más adelante es informado sobre la muerte de Reggie, caso en el que eventualmente Bruce le confiesa su participación. The Anvil or the Hammer Tras descubrir que Thomas Wayne no era el hombre que aparentaba ser, él y su protegido buscan por toda la mansión hasta finalmente dar con el secreto de su antiguo empleador: una cueva oculta debajo de la propiedad. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada El entrenador Al descender por la cueva Alfred y Bruce encontraron una puerta que ocultaba los secretos de su antiguo jefe. Al ver la desesperación del joven por conocer el secreto él lo ayudó a confeccionar y colocar una bomba para destruir el pasaje. Una vez dentro de la cueva encontraron una oficina donde Thomas, siendo consciente de que su vida corría peligro, le dejó una carta a su hijo pidiéndole elegir entre la felicidad y la verdad ya que ambas no se podían tener al mismo tiempo. Damned If You Do Temiendo que los secretos de la cueva pudieran llevar a Bruce al muerte, Alfred destruyó el viejo ordenador de Thomas para evitar con el avance de la verdad. Eso le costó el trabajo y la ira de Bruce, sin embargo el joven se disculpó días más tarde y, a cambio de que regresara a la escuela, le aceptó entrenarlo para que pudiera enfrentarse a los peligros aparejados con la verdad sobre Wayne Enterprises. Por esa razón Alfred contactó a Lucius Fox para reparar el ordenador, a pesar de que no confiaba mucho en ese hombre.Knock, Knock Más adelante él y Bruce asistieron a una gala de recaudación para el hospital de niños de Gotham organizada por la Dra. Leslie Thompkins, a la cual Alfred trató de cortejar con insistencia. Sin embargo, cuando Jerome Valeska y Barbara Kean irrumpieron el evento para tomar a los presentes como rehenes, entre ellos Bruce, Alfred se valió de la ayuda de Gordon para salvar a su protegido. Sin embargo, todo se resolvió gracias a la intervención de Theo Galavan, al cual él le dio las gracias y le quedó debiendo un favor. The Last Laugh Esperando a Bruce fuera de su escuela Alfred se reencontró con Selina después de muchos meses. Sin dudarlo él la abofeteó fuertemente por asesinar a Reggie y le dijo que la vida de Bruce sería mucho mejor si ella no formaba parte. Después de que la joven se marchó con lágrimas, él le entrego a su protegido una ropa de gimnasia para que comenzara su entrenamiento corriendo diez kilómetros hasta la mansión. Luego de eso se encargó de llevarlo para un hotel para que pudiera almorzar con Theo Galavan a modo de agradecimiento. Strike Force A lo largo de la siguientes semanas Alfred se encargó de entrenar a Bruce en combate para enseñarle a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganar una pelea. Be Fire A su vez le recordó a Bruce que el mayor legado de los Wayne era su hijo y no su compañía cuando Theo Galavan se ofreció a comprar su empresa a cambio de darle el nombre del asesino de sus padres. Sin embargo, más adelante ellos atestiguaron el arresto del nuevo alcalde a manos de James Gordon. Tonight’s the Night Con la reputación del político expuesta Alfred no dudo en mostrarse mordaz con Silver para alejarla de Bruce dado que no la consideraba una buena influencia para él. Viendo que Bruce no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo, el mayordomo tomó la difícil decisión de convertirse en su carcelero para evitar que volviera a encontrarse con esa joven. A Bitter Pill to Swallow Luchando por Bruce A los pocos días Bruce no regresó a casa de la escuela. Temiendo lo peor Alfred fue a buscarlo al pent-house de los Galavan donde terminó enfrentándose en un inesperado combate a muerte contra Tabitha Galavan. A pesar de sus habilidades él fue herido de gravedad en el vientre por lo que no le quedó más remedio que escapar con la ayuda de un camión de basura. A pesar de eso la villana pudo lanzarle un cuchillo y clavárselo en la espalda. The Son of Gotham Posteriormente ella lo siguió hasta el basurero donde lo obligó a esconderse entre los desperdicios para perderla. Eventualmente una serie de eventos inesperados lo llevaron de una la celda del DPGC a conformar un grupo de aliados improbables para salvar a Bruce. Al final, y luego de un exitoso ataque contra la Orden de San Dumas, Alfred pudo conseguir su anhelado objetivo. Worse Than A Crime Luego de pasar un mes en Suiza Alfred y Bruce regresaron a Gotham. Allí él utilizó sus contactos en el DPGC para encontrar a M. Malone. Eventualmente su búsqueda dio frutos, pero al comprobar que Bruce tenía las intenciones de matar al asesino de sus padres Alfred le dijo que él mismo se encargaría de esa tarea ya que no quería que el joven cargara en su mente con el peso de una muerte. A Dead Man Feels No Cold Con la promesa del joven por hacer todo lo que él le ordena, Alfred lo condujo hacia el sitio de reunión de una pandilla llamada “Los Mutantes” cuyo líder, Cupcake, podía conocer el paradero de Matches Malone. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por una negociación pacifica, la inesperada intervención de Bruce terminó forzándolo a luchar a puño limpio contra Cupcake. Sin embargo, a pesar de ganar la pelea Alfred debió ser internado en un hospital por culpa de sus heridas. Horas más tarde al despertar y no encontrar a Bruce por ningún lado él se comunicó rápidamente con Gordon y Bullock para alertarlos sobre las intenciones de Bruce para con Malone. Cuando días después Alfred regresó curado a la mansión Wayne se encontró una nota de su joven amo informándole de su decisión de vivir un tiempo en la calles para conocer verdaderamente a la ciudad. This Ball of Mud and Meanness Pinewood Varias semanas después Bruce lo llamó pidiéndole ayuda para atender a Gordon dado que había recibido un disparo. Tras ayudar al detective a resolver los problemas que lo habían llevado a prisión, Alfred consiguió que Bruce regresara a casa tras informarle que Lucius había terminado de arreglar el computador. Sin embargo, él obligó al joven a separarse de Selina dado que el camino que estaban por transitar era muy peligroso para ella. Into the Woods Al revisar los archivos de Thomas Wayne ellos dieron con la dirección de una mujer llamada Karen Jennings, la cual estaba relacionada con un proyecto de Wayne Enterprises conocido como “Granjas Pinewood”. Con recelo Alfred acompañó al joven en la búsqueda de información pero una serie de acontecimientos inesperados terminó llevándolos a prisión. Luego de ser liberados, James Gordon se reunió con ellos para revelarles que la mente detrás del asesinato de los Wayne era un hombre apodado “el Filósofo”. Ante eso Alfred sumó su ayuda para evitar que Karen fuera enviada a Blackgate dado que ella era la única que podía conducirlos al filósofo. Sin embargo, tras un desafortunado encuentro con Victor Fries en el que la mujer fue asesinada, Alfred y el resto del grupo descubrieron gracias a la ayuda de Fox que la persona que estaban buscando era en verdad Hugo Strange. Pinewood Consciente de que la ciudad se estaba volviendo loca, Alfred no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Bruce fuera solo en búsqueda de Selina para pedirle su ayuda en la investigación contra Strange. Más adelante Gordon le informó que Theo Galavan, resucitado como Azrael, estaba de camino a la mansión para matar a Bruce. Cuando el asesino apareció frente a ellos Alfred lo confrontó en una lucha de espadas, pero terminó siendo derrotado. Luego de eso él se reunió con Bruce y Gordon en el momento que Galavan se incorporó para eliminarlos, pero afortunadamente sus vidas terminaron siendo salvadas por el Pingüino, Butch Gilzean y un lanzacohetes. Unleashed '' Personalidad Alfred, consideradamente, es muy ''astuto e inteligente, respetuoso y correcto políticamente; sin embargo ha habido múltiples ocasiones donde su pasado en la marina ha salido a la luz haciéndole perder el temperamento. Él admitió sentirse inseguro sobre como criar a Bruce Wayne tras la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo él se preocupa genuinamente por el bienestar del muchacho y es leal a este y su familia por sobre todas las cosas. Alfred posee varios ambitos de conocimientos '''(Medicina, Combate, Politica, etc.) '''que ha utilizado para la protección tanto de Bruce como de sí mismo. En diversas ocaciones se le ha visto usar varias técnicas para combate y medicina. Galería Primera temporada 29198.jpg 4106777-gotham_102_waynemanor_1868_hires2.jpg 31554.jpg Gotham_108_tommyelliot_shouse_12765_hires1.jpg 32766.jpg 33033 big.jpg 33038 big.jpg 33041 medium.jpg 34639.jpg 34642.jpg 35035.jpg PdyGZDp.jpg GW5eilM.jpg Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E3c.jpg Gotham_S2E3f.jpg Gotham_S2E3q.jpg Gotham_S2E3u.jpg Gotham_S2E4b.jpg Gotham_S2E7h.jpg Gotham_S2E10l.jpg Gotham_S2E11u.jpg Gotham_S2E11v.jpg Gotham_S2E17g.jpg Gotham_S2E17h.jpg Gotham_S2E17i.jpg Gotham_S2E18a.jpg Gotham_S2E18c.jpg Gotham_S2E18d.jpg Gotham_S2E18f.jpg Gotham_S2E18h.jpg Gotham_S2E18i.jpg Gotham_S2E18l.jpg Gotham_S2E18m.jpg Gotham_S2E20b.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E3g.jpg Gotham_S3E3h.jpg Gotham_S3E3p.jpg Gotham_S3E7g.jpg Gotham_S3E7n.jpg Gotham_S3E10j.jpg Gotham_S3E13a.jpg Gotham_S3E13c.jpg Gotham_S3E13f.jpg Gotham_S3E14a.jpg Gotham_S3E14e.jpg Gotham_S3E14f.jpg Gotham_S3E19e.jpg Gotham_S3E20m.jpg Cuarta temporada Gotham_S4E01o.jpg Gotham_S4E01t.jpg Gotham_S4E02d.jpg Gotham_S4E02e.jpg Gotham_S4E02l.jpg Gotham_S4E02q.jpg Gotham_S4E03b.jpg Gotham_S4E03d.jpg Gotham_S4E03e.jpg Gotham_S4E04k.jpg Gotham_S4E04l.jpg Gotham S4E05j.jpg Gotham S4E05k.jpg Gotham S4E05l.jpg Gotham S4E05o.jpg Gotham_S4E09a.jpg Gotham_S4E09b.jpg Gotham_S4E09c.jpg Gotham-S4E14b.jpg Gotham-S4E14d.jpg Gotham-S4E14e.jpg Gotham-S4E14h.jpg Gotham_S4E22d.jpg Gotham_S4E22f.jpg Quinta temporada Gotham_S5E06c.png Gotham_S5E06e.png Gotham_S5E12c.png Gotham_S5E12e.png Gotham_S5E12g.png Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Batman Inc/Miembro